Guatavita
Guatavita, also known as El Dorado, the City of Gold, was a legendary place rumored to be hidden somewhere in Pèru. 500 years ago, an Incan Priest named Tupaq travelled from his humble home in Pèru to the Andes in search of Tamula, the Incan god of prosperity. This location was supposed to be the god's lofty home. His sacred mission was to escort Tamula on a pilgrimage to bless the holy city of Guatavita. However, Tupaq was unprotected against the bitter cold and was eventually frozen in ice. He remained extraordinarlly well preserved, possibly because the giant eagles he called the "Keepers of Guatavita" guarded over him. In modern times, Tupaq was discovered by Matt Trakker, his son Scott and their robot T-Bob while they were enjoying a skiing holiday. They had him brought to Cryogenic researcher Doctor Wolfsberg and Incan language expert Doctor Landa who worked together with several other medics to unthaw and reanimate the Incan priest. As soon as Tupaq awoke, he was got up out of bed and kneeled down in front of T-Bob, who was present in the facility, wearing medical scrubs. Landa was able to translate that the Incan had just introduced himself as Tupaq and mistook the robot for Tamula, the very deity he had been searching for all these years ago. Wolfsberg suggested it would be best if T-Bob played along. This would aid the priest in adapting to this new modern world. Tupaq led the traveling party to the ruins of a city that once served as his humble home. From a hidden compartment inside a wall, he retrieved a gold tablet with which he summoned a giant eagle that he referred to as a "Keeper of Guatavita". At that moment, V.E.N.O.M. attacked in their flying vehicles Switchblade and Manta. They managed to grab Tupaq, but he refused to go any further without 'Tamula', so the villains had to kidnap T-Bob as well. However, even after agreeing to continue his journey, Tupaq tried to get rid of his kidnappers on a dangerous rope bridge. Arriving at what appeared to be the entrance to El Dorado, Tupaq had several more tricks up his sleeve: he pushed a hidden lever that caused water to erupt from the entrance and cover the V.E.N.O.M. agents. Then another, hidden entrance emerge from behind a waterfall which Tupaq and T-Bob entered. Tupaq asked Tamula for the golden disc, which was the only key able to open the final door to Guatavita. T-Bob didn't have it, but at that point two of the Keepers of Guatavita flew over, the first one carrying the disc which the giant bird had retrieved from Scott Trakker near Cusco. After passing through a long cave, the two travelers arrived in the golden city. Tupaq asked 'Tamula' to give the city his blessing, ensuring renewed life. T-Bob, however was unsure what to do. Back outside, M.A.S.K. managed to defeat V.E.N.O.M., but found no trace of either Tupaq or T-Bob. A short while later, T-Bob arrived back at the Trakker's hotel room, saying he just got back from Guatavita, where Tupaq couldn't keep his hands off him and wouldn't stop kissing and hugging the robot. As proof of his visit, the robot retrieved a golden idol shaped like himself from his chest compartment. Category:Location Category:Legend